The Luminosity of Darkness
by Metamorcy
Summary: AU, As Reborn stared at the adorable little creature before him, whose large brown eyes were blinking curiously at him, he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger and finish the job. RebornXTsuna R27
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Luminosity of Darkness

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** R27 RebornXTsuna

**Summary:** As Reborn stared at the adorable little creature before him, whose large brown eyes were blinking curiously at him, he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger and finish the job.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and if I did then the whole world would be filled with yaoi

This would not leave me alone. Not at all, not until I typed it out and everything…

This is a very strange AU I made a long time ago and just decided to post it up recently. There are three chapters in total. Hope you enjoy it. Also, this is in a different style than my usual so be aware.

Reborn still works in the mafia, Vongola, and everything.

Beta'd by Woopy1

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Reborn grumbled from under his breath and pulled his fedora further downward to cover his eyes but just enough so that he could still see the world that surrounded him. At the moment, he couldn't believe that he had to do such a dirty job. It was ridiculous but he had no choice but to complete it. His boss had previously ordered him to help out a village in the east with their 'problem'. As he took another step forward, his mind replayed the meeting he had been in just an hour and a half ago before making his tracks through the woods and mud.

He remembered his dark eyes staring coldly at the village's leader, whose name he doesn't give a shit for. Both were sitting in chairs on the opposite side with a table between them, watching each other wearily. Reborn had his arms folded and took in his surroundings. The place was dark even though it was sunny outside and had a little bit of light peeking through the holes of the building but it wasn't enough for him to be comfortable with. The type of environment he was in made him feel suspicious especially because of his profession, he was a hit man and the best one after all.

", as you know, we have a problem here in this village that only Vongola can take care of. There is a demon that lives up in the woods, a dangerous little thing." The leader started but was cut off by Reborn.

"A demon?" The hit man raised an eyebrow at the mentioning, his voice filled with disbelief. He was tempted to laugh outright at the person before him, but that would be considered rude. Quite honestly, he knew that there were people that considered _him_ a demon, so whoever this person, that was causing trouble, was, he was probably better than him in many ways.

The leader, however, didn't look deterred from Reborn's skeptical looks. "Yes, a demon, I tell you. It looks human and acts like one too but I swear, it's going to eat us all one day! You have to get rid of it! I don't care how! You just need to get it away from here, away from this village, and away from us!" The man leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table and folded his arms together. "We can pay you whatever amount of money you want!"

Reborn sighed, this was getting ridiculous, that, and he was beginning to think that this entire village was filled with nut jobs. "Well has this person done anything to this village? And he lives in the woods, right? Do you know where his hideout is?"

"Of course, he's done something! He's burned down our houses and crops! He scares my people!" The person yelled, his face turning red with rage, and then slammed his fists into the table. The force was enough to shake the table and rattle any objects that were on top. Reborn blinked his eyes at the reaction. This 'demon' burned down houses? Crops? How? And why? He'd have to investigate this matter further before making any hasty decisions. Then after a few seconds, the leader calmed down enough to answer the last question. "As for where he resides, no one here knows. No one dares go into the woods, it's too dangerous."

'Meaning, I'm going to have to search the entire fucking mountain for him…Damn…' Reborn sighed to himself and pushed his fedora downward. His eyes drifted to his suit, knowing that this mission was going to get it dirty from the mud he'd most likely go through. But he didn't want to take his clothes off and change though, it was his signature and like hell he was going anywhere but in his suit. Everyone in the mafia (where he worked) recognized him whenever they saw him and he liked to see their faces distort in fear when they recognized the person they were talking to. The hit man turned his attention back to the village leader. "What does he look like? Any noticeable features?"

"Brown hair and long nails."

"Long…nails?" Reborn paused when hearing that, wondering if this 'demon' was perhaps a woman instead. But the way the leader was talking about the 'demon', it had to be a man.

"Yes! He has really long nails! About four inches! Ask the villagers, they could probably describe him better!"

And that was what Reborn had done for about thirty minutes after meeting with the mayor. But everyone he had talked to had said the same thing though there were those that had said something different. Some said that the 'demon' had orange hair while another said brown, some said he had orange eyes, others brown. It was becoming confusing and ridiculous that after a while, Reborn gave up and went towards the woods. A couple of the villagers offered words of good luck before he disappeared into the darkness of it.

And that lead him back to his position. After wandering around aimlessly though the trees, he ended up unable to tell where to head to next since everything looked the same. His shoes left sunken footsteps behind him and the mud was beginning to collect on his pricy black shoes. He grumbled, he was going to have to buy new ones after this. Reborn used the numerous trees that surrounded the area as leverage as he went up small hills that had slippery slopes and then again when he went back down. There were also paths along the way that had pit falls and some that didn't really look too safe to go through.

But he knew that at the rate he was going at, he was eventually going to get lost, no…wait…he was certain that he already was. But he's a hit man, he's Reborn, the number one hit man in the world, he can't get lost. But as he continued to wander the place for about three more hours, that thought couldn't help but come to him. Deciding that it was best to get to higher ground so he could see how far he was from the village, he climbed a tree, the tallest one he could find. He struggled a little on getting up because of his suit but he eventually made it to the top. The wind blew into his face, almost making his fedora fly off if he hadn't placed a hand on top of his hat to keep it down. His black eyes could see the village in the distance, it was obvious by the numerous lines of smoke that was coming from it, and just by looking, he knew he had made quite a distance away from the village and glanced to the opposite side.

That was where he spotted something in the distance.

There was a small line of smoke, a light-colored one, coming from the mass of trees. It was a bit further, much closer to his position, and almost unnoticed.

'Could that be it?' He thought to himself and made his way back down. Quickly making his way towards the general area, he knew it was getting dark if the setting sun hadn't made that any more obvious.

As he made his next step, the mud below his shoes slipped and he managed to catch himself on a tree but not before a branch managed to scratch him along the top of his left hand. He stared at the cut, a small droplet of blood forming before he wiped it off on his pants, and continued on his way. His footsteps got a bit faster as he made his way through the forest, his sharp ears listening to the sounds of animals, and could hear his breathing clearly. He could even hear the pounding of his heart in his chest.

'Where is it? It should be around here…' Reborn thought to himself as he looked around the area in confusion. He was certain he had seen the smoke in this general area.

Then he caught a scent that was drifting in the air.

Reborn took a whiff of the smell and blinked, following the aroma. It wasn't hard to figure out that it belonged to the said place he was looking for. And as he cut through the bushes and trees, he came up to a little house, much smaller than his own back at home but slightly bigger than the villagers. He stepped closer, cautious and paranoid. His eyes caught sight of a small fire that had rocks surrounding it and on top was a metal rod that had a couple of fish cooking over the flame. 'That must have been what I smelled…'

He peered over the general area, there were no traps, no nothing. It looked so peaceful, not a place where a supposed demon was assumed to be staying. He walked closer, careful not to step on anything that might give him away and went up the steps to the house. The place was made of wood, old fashion since his own was made of bricks and stones along with the rest of Venice, Italy. Even the villagers had television and microwaves though very few, probably unable to afford it since they are farmers.

Taking his gun out from his hostler from within his jacket, he inched towards the door and found that it wasn't locked. Smirking to himself, he pushed it open slowly, peeking inside, looking for any movement, and only stepped in when it was clear. Reborn made sure that his footsteps were silent and wandered around the place, searching for his said target. The smell of food was stronger inside and went closer to the general location.

And there his target was.

The person he was supposed to kill.

Reborn's eyes widened at the sight.

The 'demon' was very young looking with baby-like features and had a small smile gracing his lips. He had bouncy-looking brown hair, untamed, that marred his small body. The boy probably didn't look any older than eighteen, maybe even younger, it was hard to tell since he wasn't turned towards Reborn's direction. The brunet was wearing some normal clothes, jeans and a shirt, the latter looking a little too big, and the articles of clothing covered the slender body that might have seen better days. The boy twisted to the side slightly to grab something, revealing the creamy pale skin of his face and his bright honey-colored eyes. He had to admit, the boy was truly memorizing and he couldn't help but wonder how he would look when smiling brightly.

Long nails…

Reborn's eyes focused onto the hands and one word passed through his head. 'Woah…'

The nails were indeed long, so much so that they looked unnatural and they had an orange color on it like it had been painted. But other than that, the boy was completely human. He sighed, he was going to have to kill this boy whether he liked it or not.

"Hello?"

Reborn snapped back into his senses, watching the boy from his spot behind the wall. The other must have heard him sigh. The boy looked around curiously and tilted his head, then peered at his general location. The large honey eyes blinked and he began stepping closer towards the corner. Reborn mentally cursed himself, getting his gun ready if needed.

The boy then stopped a few inches away from around the area where Reborn was waiting. "Um…You can come out you know. I'm not going to hurt you…"

Reborn couldn't help but notice the soft tone of his voice. It was gentle and filled with kindness, how could someone with such a soothing voice be called a demon? He sighed again and stepped out, facing the person that had heard him. He stood over the brunet by a foot or two and had to look down in order to get a better look at the face.

The 'demon' blinked again, peering up at the other, and then smiled softly. "Hello…"

Reborn raised an eyebrow at that. That _hadn't_ been the reaction he had been expecting. He thought that the other would be panicking or demanding who he was or something along those lines. He answered back. "Hello…"

The brunet then eyed the gun in Reborn's right hand and took a step back in fear but had a calm expression. He smiled sadly to himself and closed his eyes momentarily before opening them up. He stared at Reborn and it unnerved the hit man how those eyes appeared like they were looking into his soul. "Are you…here to kill me?"

Reborn didn't answer and lifted the weapon up but his finger wasn't on the trigger. "That's right."

"I see." The brunet tilted his head as if waiting. "Aren't you going to fire?"

The hit man blinked, his curiosity sparked. "Aren't you going to run? You sound like you have accepted the fact that you are about to be killed."

The boy made a small laugh. "I knew that this would happen someday. The villagers down below never liked me so it can't be helped. And I'm not going to run because I have nowhere else to go but here. There's nothing I can do but accept my fate." The person appeared so unnervingly calm and placed his hands together. Still Reborn didn't move and just stared, unable to pull the trigger. The brunet bended his head back into place when nothing happened. "Well, if you're not going to kill me now. Would you like something to eat? I've just made some salad and there's fish still cooking outside. Oh! I better go get that before it gets burned. I'll be right back." He ran off, his footsteps echoing along the ground.

Reborn remained where he was at, standing still. His thoughts were running wild, he didn't get understand why he hadn't just killed the little thing, it wasn't that hard. He had done worse to others and this was just supposed to be a simple death, just a twitch of his finger, and the 'demon' would be dead.

Reborn sighed to himself. "Today is just not my day." He put away his gun and decided to sit down on one of the wooden chairs. His black eyes glanced around the room, finding it neat and tidy. It basically looked like any regular kitchen with the cabinets and drawers. There was a couple of appliances here and there like a microwave and what looked like a refrigerator. Reborn wasn't sure where the guy had gotten those things (as well as the electricity) since they looked even better than those in the village and appeared like the ones he had back at home (he doesn't understand why he keeps comparing other people's homes to his own).

The brunet suddenly came running back with the fishes in one hand and began peeling off the skin, placing it onto separate plates. Reborn just watched as the other worked, leaning against the table that was in the center of the room. He couldn't stop himself especially his eyes that kept drifting downward towards the brunet's waist. Reborn nearly smacked himself for what he was doing. He was having _thoughts_ he wasn't supposed to have. He had just met his target and he was supposed to kill him. Still his eyes remained on the ass, unable to look away, and watched as the hips sway side to side as if tempting him.

The 'demon' glanced back at him with a smile and placed down two plates down and then the food. "Here, eat however much you like. It's not as if I'm going to be able to eat the leftovers, right?"

'There it is again...' Reborn thought, he knew what the brunet has hinting at and his heart clenched at the thought of doing something so horrible to someone so innocent. Sometimes he really had to hate his profession. His black eyes stared at the food and slowly reached over with his fork to stab a piece of fish, dragging it over to his side. The other did the same and munched on the fish willingly before going for the salad. He didn't seem disturb at all that he was sharing a meal with his soon-to-be killer. Reborn eyed the food for a moment before biting it (after making sure it wasn't poisoned or drugged). He licked his lips at the taste. "It's delicious..."

The 'demon' lighted up at that. "Really? That's great! I never knew that it was delicious before, I always thought it was just average."

"No, really, it's delicious, probably one of the best I have ever eaten."

The brunet stared at him, blinking his overly large eyes and broke out into a happy grin. "Thank you." He went back to his food, eating in silence.

Reborn paused for a moment to speak again. "What's your name?"

"Huh?" The other looked surprised and even confused. Why would the hit man want to know his name? It didn't make any sense. "Its Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna for short if you like... What about you? What's your name?"

"Reborn." The hit man took another bite, licking his lips at the simple taste. It was clearly divine. There's no way this person was actually evil, not by the way he cooked. Why would the villagers want to get rid of this person? Perhaps they had mistaken him for someone else? "So tell me, do you know why the villagers want to get rid of you?"

Tsuna turned away and stared at his near empty plate. "They never liked me just because I was different. They blamed everything on me, the bad crops, the fires, it just made it easier for them to blame it on something else than nature or that it…just happened. It made them happy for some odd reason."

"So basically you became their scapegoat."

"Yes." Tsuna tilted his head to the side. "I bet that even after I die, they will still blame everything on me. Claim that it's my vengeance that's come back to haunt them. Stupid, right?"

Reborn tilted his fedora, he had a feeling that that was _really_ what happened. He could tell just by looking at the villagers that they weren't the smartest people in the world and would believed in almost anything. Still, it was a shame to kill someone like this. A job is a job. But that didn't explain one thing. He reached out and grabbed one of the boy's hands and lifted it up to his face, examining the long fingernails and the orange tint that was on them. It was kinda neat and as he ran his thumb over the smooth surface, he wondered what they could do.

Tsuna watched the man before him, he had never seen anyone so interested in his fingers before. Everyone else was always scared of them and they would look at him as if he was some kind of freak. He leaned forward slightly to get a better look at Reborn's expression but no matter how hard he tried to make out what the man's face meant, he couldn't figure it out so he asked. "Are they...scary? Do they make me look really that unnatural?"

Reborn's eyes snapped up with a raised eyebrow. "Not really, I've seen worse in my profession. You are perhaps one of the normal ones I have ever met during my…career."

A twitch came on Tsuna's lips. "You're too kind."

'Kind? Me? That must have been a joke.' Reborn almost laughed. Him? Being called kind? That was a first. He was merciless, a killer, how could someone like that be kind? He snorted at the thought.

Tsuna tilted his head to the side as a silence settled between them and spoke. "Well, aren't you going to do it?"

Reborn froze. He had forgotten all about his job in these few moments he had been with the brunet. His fingers reached for his gun hesitatingly but then as he stared into the honey-colored eyes, he realized that right now wasn't the best time. Biting down on his bottom lip, he pulled his hand away. 'I can always do it later…right? They never did say when it had to be completed.' He got up and turned around, heading towards the front door, ignoring the shock and questioning expression Tsuna was giving him. Suddenly, the brunet quickly ran after him and reached out to grab his arm, keeping Reborn from leaving out the front door.

"W-Wait! What are you doing? It's your job to kill me, right?" Tsuna asked, leaning forward, and tightened his grip on the arm. Reborn winced slightly as the fingernails dug into his skin through his jacket. The 'demon' shifted closer, stepping around so that he was standing in front of the other, and stared into the black eyes. "Why? Aren't you going to get into trouble?"

Reborn sighed. "Well, they never said _when_ I was supposed to kill you. I can wait." He managed to get himself free from the grip when it loosened and began walking again. "I'll come back tomorrow. I better head back into the village while there is still a little bit of light left." He glanced out the window where the sun was quickly setting into the distance. The sky had turned into a mixture of bright red, orange, purple, and blue, almost like a rainbow. It was magnificent and he stepped out onto the porch when a voice called out to him.

"Wait! Reborn!"

Sounds of feet pitter pattering towards his direction caught his attention and turned back to see Tsuna running out the door. Reborn paused and observed the 'demon' carefully, wondering what he wanted.

"You can stay here, it's too dangerous to go out right now. The forest gets confusing even when there is some light left. Not even I go in there unless necessary." Tsuna muttered, grabbing the hit man's arm again, and gave a powerful nudge back towards the house, a push Reborn almost tumbled over. "It's not hard to get lost and the ground becomes pitch-black that you can't see what you are stepping on. It's safer to remain here with me…unless, that makes you…uncomfortable?" Tsuna's face was quickly turning red, he honestly didn't want this stranger to leave yet. This was his first true conversation with a person in a long time, everyone else just ignored him or ran away.

Reborn stared at the brunet for a moment, wondering on what to do. It couldn't hurt, right? He blinked at the desperate expression he was getting from the other and then sighed, giving in. It _really_ couldn't…hurt…right? His fingers grabbed the rim of his fedora and flicked it up. "Fine, I guess I'll have to take your offer."

Tsuna brightened up and instantly pulled him back into the house with strength Reborn didn't know he had, closing the door behind them. "Here, you can stay in my room. You're the guest after all, it's only right."

Reborn chuckled at how childish the brunet became all of a sudden. He couldn't help but wonder how old Tsuna really was. With what the people at the village had told him, Tsuna had been up here for years. That rose up other questions like how he got all these _things_. His eyes roamed around the room, finding pictures, mostly of scenery and animals, all over and then went to the furniture. Some of this stuff couldn't have been moved around by a single person and then there was the way Tsuna spoke. If he had been up here for most of his life, how was he able to speak so easily and without much difficulty? But before he could open his mouth to voice a question, Tsuna opened a door.

"Well, this is my room, it's nothing great but it's livable. You can do whatever you'd like to it. I don't really get guests very often so yeah…" He trailed off there and then brightened up again. "I better get you some extra blankets since it's supposed to be cold tonight." He ran off, leaving the hit man all alone. Reborn quickly checked the place out for anything by habit and then finally sat down on the bed when he was done. He had to admit, the room was very welcoming, gentle and nice, a perfect combination. It was the opposite of his place which was dull but somewhat fancy. It wasn't as if he used it often since he remained at the Vongola base most of the time since it was more convenient for him. He picked his head up when he heard footsteps and watched Tsuna enter the room, holding a large thick blanket. "Here you go. If there is anything else you'd like, just tell me, okay?"

Reborn snorted and folded his legs. "You're being way too nice to someone that is supposed to kill you."

"I could say the same to you. You were supposed to kill me long ago but you didn't so we're even." The boy smiled and placed the blanket on the bed before stepping back.

The hit man decided that this was the perfect time to pop one of the questions he had. "So then, how old _are_ you?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm not sure." Tsuna tilted his head, trying to remember. "But I've been up here for a long time, I think more than twelve years and I think I was around six to eight when I got thrown into the forest. I'm a little iffy on how I managed to survive this whole time."

"Are you kidding me? You only look about fifteen." Reborn examined the person over before him again and again and still couldn't believe it.

"Ah, another reason to add as to why the villagers don't like me, they thought it was unnatural that I didn't look my actual age."

"And the fires?"

"Those only happen during the dry season. It doesn't take much for a fire to start around that time of year. The forest doesn't get affected since it's so dark around here and it's wet and muddy as you may already know." Tsuna's eyes drifted to Reborn's dirty shoes that had patches of dry mud on the side. "Since the village is in the open and with all the farming they do, the land gets dry easily and well fires happen because of that."

Reborn nodded to that. That logic made so much sense that this so called 'demon' was actually looking more human than what he had first imagined. He almost wanted to head down to the village and tell them outright at how stupid they were. Next question. "Do you actually scare the villagers?"

Tsuna tilted his head and smiled. "Do I really look all that scary?" He motioned to his body and then glanced to his fingernails. "The only things I can think of are these but I've never attacked a person before except for that one time."

"One time?"

"Yes, well, it was really his fault. He came wandering through the forest carrying a large knife, those types that you use to skin animals. He captured a lot of the animals here and even me by mistake. He wanted to…kill me but then decided to try and skin me alive instead. I won't fight back if you give me a quick death since I've always been prepared for it but I won't stand for something like _that_ and well, I fought back…and killed him." Tsuna brought his hands together looking a little sad at that mentioning. He glanced to the side as if embarrassed and was a little scared to look up to see Reborn's face.

But the hit man didn't care much, he had gotten all he needed to teach those villagers a lesson. But he wondered if they would actually listen to him and not think of something else. Plus as Reborn listened to the story, he couldn't think badly about the brunet. He, himself, has been killing people for a living, what was one measly guy that Tsuna killed compared to his long list. If he had to say, Tsuna was a saint compared to him. "I see. Well don't think much on it, it was in self defense. I take it that right after that, people became afraid to come into the forest."

Tsuna nodded.

"The villagers are idiots." Reborn huffed and began taking off his shoes. Tsuna blinked and then slowly began to back out of the room.

"Well, I better get to bed soon. I'll be in the living room if you need anything. Goodnight." Tsuna smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Reborn, when he was certain that it was safe, took his fedora off and laid it on the nightstand. He ran a hand through his hair and fell back into the bed.

'Just what the hell am I doing?'

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed this. Tell me what you think about it.

I was originally going to put the entire thing as a one-shot and its freaken long but then decided to split it up. Why? Cuz I'm evil...maybe...or that I'm just plain lazy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Luminosity of Darkness

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** R27 RebornXTsuna

**Summary:** As Reborn stared at the adorable little creature before him, whose large brown eyes were blinking curiously at him, he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger and finish the job.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and if I did then the whole world would be filled with yaoi

Beta'd by Paradoxismminant

**Warning**…Actually if I give the warning, it'll give away a lot of things so I'll put it down at the bottom so that when you finish or not… Feel lazy to do so. But remember that this is AU and some things are different even Tsuna himself. Shhh…

Slightly dominate Tsuna…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

The hit man slept peacefully in complete bliss. The bed and blankets had to be the best; not even the ones back at home or at the Vongola base were _this_ comfortable. He snuggled closer to his pillow and sighed quietly. As he did that, he felt something cold and heavy on his forehead and something warm in his hair. He ignored the warmth for a moment and moved closer to the coldness…it was so nice against his hot skin…

Then his senses woke up.

His eyes snapped open immediately.

However, instead of everything instantly becoming clear, things looked rather blurry. He could barely make out the body that was beside him. Reborn managed to assemble the soft face and smile as the hazy cleared up slightly, recognizing the figure as Tsuna. At present, the brunet was settled at the side of the bed and was leaning over, taking the cold _thing_ off of the hit man's forehead.

Staring at the item for a second, Reborn realized it was a small towel, folded up neatly. He watched as it got dipped into a medium-sized bowl and could hear the sounds of water dripping off the edge of the towel and back into the bowl. Before long, the cloth was back on his head and as he blinked his eyes a couple more times, it was obvious that his vision was still off. He also noticed that he was having a hard time breathing and wheezed as he tried to get air into his lungs.

When Tsuna noticed the weak gaze, he leaned over with a bright smile on his lips. "Ah, you're awake. Good." His fingers pushed back some of Reborn's bangs, which were sticking to his forehead like glue. The hit man's fedora was still on the nightstand and most of his suit was on the table on the opposite side of the room. His shoes and socks were on the floor; he was only wearing his shirt and pants.

"Tsuna? What?" Reborn whispered, feeling weak. What happened? He didn't remember feeling like this last night when he went to bed. The first thought that went through his mind was that Tsuna had done something to him. It made him tense and suspicious.

"You have a fever, Reborn. You must have caught something on your way here. It's not that uncommon, another reason as to why people doesn't come in this forest very often. A single scratch can give you an illness and this place likes to get people sick with all sorts of things. The reason as for why is that there's a lot of bacteria and microorganisms in the forest that foreigners aren't used to. You happened to just catch a fever compared to the other illnesses that are floating around. The villagers down below sometimes get a stomachache or a bad cough." Tsuna smiled despite the situation and ran the back of his forefinger, the smooth surface of the nail, down the side of Reborn's face. "I came in here to check up on you when I saw that you hadn't come down yet and noticed you looking kinda pale." He pulled away and reached towards the nightstand for some kind of bottle. Reborn caught the sounds of something jiggling and could tell they were pills. "Here, I have some medicine." The brunet held two pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He reached over, lifting Reborn up all at once with ease.

The hit man, not trusting what they were, tried to pull away. The 'demon' could very well be trying to kill him before he fulfilled his job.

Tsuna caught on and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, they're not poison. There's no point in me killing you."

"Actually, Tsuna, there is."

The other sighed in defeat. "Okay, so maybe there is, but if I really wanted to kill you, I would have done that while you were asleep or before you woke up. There's no point in me in doing all of this."

Reborn found some truth in that and relaxed into the arms that were holding him. Pulling away from the grasp, he tried to keep himself up since he hated relying on other people for help. Tsuna blinked at the reaction but didn't question it and handed everything over. He watched Reborn swallow the medicine and drown half the water in one shot. When the hit man was finished, Tsuna's fingers grasped the near-empty glass and placed it on the bed stand before standing up.

"Reborn, I'm going to go into town to get some better food for you, so wait here, okay?" Tsuna said as he patted down his jeans and shirt. He looked like any normal teenager except for the fingernails. The brunet then pulled on his sleeves, stretching them so that they would be long enough to cover his nails and make it just look like they were just hanging over. No one would be able to tell the difference.

Reborn sat up further, somewhat surprised. "Wait? Into town? You mean the village?" Would the brunet really go there, of all places? It seemed really strange.

Tsuna blinked right after and then shook his head. "Oh no, I mean the town that's on the other side of this mountain, called Toutu. It's really far away but there's a river not too far from here that I can use to make the passage back and forth easier. Everyone knows about it but they tend to travel on the roads rather than through the woods. Things there in Toutu are much better than those in the village so I head there more often. That's where I get everything like the microwave and whatnot, even clothes. And I figured out really fast that if you don't want to be noticeable, hide yourself or blend in." He gestured to what he was wearing and began heading towards the door. "I'll be back soon. It should only take me about three hours max. You should head back to sleep and rest up."

Reborn was going to ask another question that popped into his head, after all, where was the brunet getting all this money from in order to buy all of these things? But before he could ask, Tsuna left, closing the door behind him. The hit man remained in bed and sighed, running a hand through his hair before collapsing back into bed. He would have to ask later. Right now, he felt drained of energy and the softness of the bed was _so_ welcoming. It didn't take long for him to fall back into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next time Reborn woke up, he heard the sounds of movement and snapped himself awake. His eyes went straight to the figure beside the bed. It was Tsuna, back from his trip.

"I bet you're hungry, Reborn." The brunet smiled, sitting down on the bed as Reborn sat up. In his hands was a large plate with some fruits and vegetables sliced up and mixed with little diced meat. The hit man could tell that there was some sort of sauce spread on top with a sprinkle of cheese and something else. He couldn't recognize it but took the plate nonetheless and took a bite without any hesitation at all. He licked his lips.

"Are you some sort of kitchen god? I swear you've made something as dull and bland as salad taste good."

Tsuna laughed at that. "No, I'm not a god. I'm a…" He stopped at that and shook his head. "I just know how to put things together really well."

Reborn raised an eyebrow, he had caught that pause, but didn't go any further, taking another bite of his food. He realized soon after that he was feeling a lot better than before, almost as if he hadn't been sick in the first place. He could tell that his fever was nearly gone and his breathing was back to normal, it seemed the medication had worked. Reborn looked around the room and then to his shoes and clothes. It was then that he noticed something. "You cleaned my clothes?"

The brunet jumped at that. "Oh? Yeah, I did. Was that bad?" He gave a worried look, wondering if he had done something he shouldn't have.

Reborn just shook his head, taking another bite. "No, but it's going to get muddy again when I leave so there really was no point in doing so."

Tsuna pouted at that.

"But…thanks." Reborn couldn't believe that he was actually thanking someone. That was probably a first.

The brunet smiled at the words and tilted his head. "You're welcome. Now you better get well soon, alright?"

"Hai, hai." Reborn muttered in amusement and began eating again. Tsuna nodded in approval and got up, heading towards the door then paused and turned back. Reborn observed quietly, waiting for what the person wanted.

The 'demon' smiled. "Thanks."

Suddenly, the hit man was confused. "For what? I should be the one thanking you."

"No, that's not true." Tsuna placed his hands together, folding them. His fingernails were even more obvious to the eye. "Thanks for actually taking the time to talk to me. This has been the first real conversation I've had for a long _long_ time. No one really talks to me even in Toutu. And thanks for being so nice to me, for not being afraid. And thanks for saying such wonderful things about my cooking. And thanks for taking the time to get to know me." He smiled so brightly but there were hints of tears in his eyes, threatening to fall.

Reborn wasn't sure what came over him, all he knew was that he had stood up and was running towards the brunet. The food was left forgotten on the stand as he pinned Tsuna to the door. He could only feel the softness against his lips as Reborn pushed and demanded for more and didn't let up an inch even when he heard the muffled cry come from the other. Tsuna's eyes were wide, his body frozen in shock while Reborn's body rubbed against his. A loud moan came from the back of his throat as a tongue massaged against his own.

Reborn knew that what he was doing was wrong, that he knew that he wasn't supposed to be doing something…something like _this_ to the person he was supposed to kill. But he didn't care, after hearing Tsuna thanking him like that, he couldn't help it. He had to react. And as he kissed Tsuna like some mad man, tasting and touching everything he could, he felt as if this was right, as if nothing was wrong. His left arm wrapped around the other's waist, bringing their bodies closer together, while his right hand dug into the caramel-colored locks, using them as leverage as he deepened the kiss to a bruising level. His tongue ran along the inside of Tsuna's mouth until he felt something prick him.

Reborn yanked away instantaneously, breaking the kiss, wondering on what he had touched. Tsuna, meanwhile, licked his lips, eyes half-glazed, and then started to blush like crazy. It went all the way up to the tip of his ears. Reborn chuckled at the sight and brought his right hand up to the small mouth, nudging Tsuna to part his lips. When the other realized what he was planning on doing, the brunet tensed and Reborn noticed it instantly.

"What is it?"

Tsuna looked apprehensive about something and refused to look at Reborn in the eyes. Slowly, he opened his mouth and Reborn saw them.

Fangs…

"Are those…what I think they are?" Reborn muttered and with his forefinger reached inside to rub against the sharp tip. It pricked him but it wasn't enough to draw blood.

Tsuna shrunk at that. He had been found out. "I'm not really as…human as you think I am."

"What _are_ you?" Reborn demanded, forcing Tsuna to look at him. He wanted answers right now.

"I'm a…demon as stated by the villagers but this is my real form. The only thing that makes me stand out is my nails and teeth. But I swear, I'm not evil, I just wanted to live in peace. I j-" He was cut off when Reborn kissed him. Tsuna's eyes widened in shock and groaned gently as he felt Reborn's tongue touch his teeth in wonder. A leg went up in-between his own, spreading them apart until it reached the top. A gasp escaped him and he moaned as the knee rubbed into the middle. Tsuna didn't hesitate in kissing back, liking the spicy dark flavor Reborn possessed, and closed his eyes. Then he remembered Reborn's condition. Tsuna yanked himself away. "Ah! Wait! You're sick! You need rest!"

"Tch!" Reborn grumbled and was about to lean in for another kiss when a strong, a _very_ strong, shove made him stop. He couldn't believe his eyes as he felt the hands remain on his shoulders and looked down at the other. "You're stronger…than I thought you were."

Tsuna looked embarrassed and stared down at the ground for a moment before remembering once more that Reborn needed rest. "I'm a demon, Reborn. Logic doesn't always apply to me but please, I've never hurt those villagers, I really didn't. A-And anyway! You need rest!" Tsuna pushed and shoved, demanding Reborn to get back down into bed. He was so strong that Reborn couldn't even lift a finger to fight back and was forced back into bed. The hit man huffed, not liking the fact that he had been overpowered by someone that looked so much weaker and younger than him. It wasn't exactly fair. Tsuna huffed a little more, sprouting words out like a worried mother, and for a moment, it made Reborn smile. The brunet was far too cute for his own good.

But then that brought him back to his mission. Suddenly, his happiness slipped away.

Tsuna noticed the abrupt change in mood. He tilted his head and noticed that Reborn was looking towards the nightstand. He then realized. The gun…

"Ah…That's right." The brunet sighed, not sure on what to do next. He stared at Reborn for a moment and then his eyes drifted downward. A sly smile fell onto his lips and he jogged forward, putting whatever plan he had suddenly thought of into action. He jumped onto the bed, landing onto it with a light creak of the springs and sat just below the hit man's legs. Reborn jumped at the sudden action and tried to move back but Tsuna's inhuman strength that grabbed his legs wouldn't budge. It didn't take long before the brunet slide down the pants and underwear and reveal the obvious erection underneath.

"Tsuna…what are you doing?" Reborn asked, finding himself outmatched. He had to wonder if he would live if he went against the demon in an all-out battle. He had hardly seen the other move, and Reborn could see bullets coming his way. He swallowed as he suppressed a shiver that ran down his spine at the strange look Tsuna was giving him. It was calm and collected but dangerous. He opened his mouth to voice another question but something else came out. "Nngh!"

Tsuna's lips were suddenly wrapped around the appendage, sucking deeply. His fingers were clasped around the end, the fingernails gently scraping along any sensitive spots. But the worse part for Reborn was those teeth, those fangs. Normally one would think that they would hurt like a bitch, but Reborn was having the opposite effect. The moans he growled out made it obvious.

"T-Tsuna…ah! Nngh!" Reborn's couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He was supposed to have control in these sorts of positions but as those teeth went across his sensitive skin, he began losing control. He couldn't even restrain his voice as cries came rolling out without stop. Each time, shivers ran up his spine, all so pleasurable that it was almost unbearable. One of those long fingers detached from his member and trailed over to his right leg, lifting it up. Reborn didn't even notice as the hot mouth continued to swallow him whole. His fingers reached down to fist into the caramel-colored hair, getting somewhat desperate to get this…_this_ to stop. But his body wasn't listening to his mind and instead leaned in closer for more. Reborn was panting, slowly surrendering to the man that was now in control of his body.

Tsuna stopped for a moment, pulling back. His saliva glistened on the hardened flesh and he could hear Reborn's heavy breaths, trying to pull back his sanity and control over the situation. The hit man was sprawled across the bed, his fingers still tangled in the brown locks but they loosened in grip after a few seconds. Tsuna still held up that right leg as he kissed along the bottom of Reborn's thigh, his lips and tongue inching downward.

"W-Wait… What?" The hit man whispered as he felt the lips get closer to his entrance. This managed to snap him back into reality and out of his daze. He tried to sit up but Tsuna just used his left hand and shoved him back down with such ease that it hurt Reborn's pride. "Tsuna…" He growled, still trying to bite back a moan as he felt the tongue slip in, wiggling inside of him. He arched his back at the sensation, a soft cry escaping his lips. "Let me…speak, dammit!"

Tsuna paused, honey-colored eyes glancing up questionably. His grip on the leg was tight but not enough to leave a bruise or anything.

Reborn sneered, glancing to those long fingernails. "I swear I'm out of here if you're going to try and prepare me with those fingers."

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion and then snorted. "Did you really think I'd do that?" He brought his left hand in front of him and waved the fingers, the nails long and sharp. Even he knew that that would be too dangerous to try. "That's not what I'm planning."

"Then pray tell, what the hell are you planning?"

Tsuna leaned forward for a kiss, silencing Reborn, and crawled on top of the man. It didn't take long before Reborn was returning the kiss willingly, their tongues dancing together. He didn't notice Tsuna slipping off his own pants and underwear during that time. The hit man almost lost himself into the kiss until he felt something lowering on top of him. A low moan came from the back of his throat, he knew exactly what Tsuna was planning. Now finally able to connect the dots, he couldn't get himself to stop it from happening. Tsuna remained seated, shuddering as he got used to the entry, and slowly slid Reborn's shaft deeper inside himself. Having not prepared himself, he was taking a longer and much harder time adjusting. His hands fisted into the bed sheets, trying to get used to the new sensation. He took short breaths and gasped when he felt Reborn move his hips upward to meet him. Once he finished getting himself on, he opened his eyes to peer down at the hit man.

Reborn returned the gaze, eyes glazed over, and licked his lips at the sight. He had to admit that Tsuna looked really hot, bending over him with his hair falling over his face and with eyes half-opened. His fingers reached out to grasp the pale hips, nails digging into the soft warm flesh, making the other flinch.

"Tsuna…" He mumbled under his breath, taking a deep gulp of air, and examined the demon longer. He wanted nothing more than to flip this position over and fuck the body above over and over again. But the unbelievable strength Tsuna had had forced him to remain down.

"What does it feel like?" Tsuna whispered. He could just hear Reborn's control cracking; it was even more obvious when he felt the fingers tighten on his hips. He hadn't moved an inch, just remaining there, Reborn deep inside. "For years, the only company I've had was the animals of this place and the books in the library in the other town. I don't generally like to read…but it was better than nothing, better than staring and waiting. During…that time, I read some things on sex and always wanted to try it out but there really wasn't anyone to try it with. And then you came and kissed me…" He nibbled the older man's bottom lip, pulling it back, still keeping his body amazingly still. "I guess this will be my only chance before I die, so I hope you make it worth my while."

Reborn stared at the demon, eyes wide. He moved his hands from the hips to Tsuna's shoulders, pushing himself up. Instantly, he rolled their bodies around (Tsuna had retracted his hold) and immediately started burying himself into the petite body. His hips moved, driving himself deeper and deeper into Tsuna. His right hand tangled into the caramel-colored hair, using it as leverage as he went for a kiss. It was searing and it bruised the brunet's lips, making them tingle and throb. Muffled moans came from the back of Tsuna's throat as Reborn slammed repeatedly into him without thought.

They were so lost in pleasure, Reborn more so, wanting nothing more than to see the body below him tremble and squirm. He licked his lips at the delicious sight and moved himself faster. His fingers made red marks on the pale skin and he leaned forward, burying his face into the neck, breathing in Tsuna's scent.

The demon, wanting something to hold on to, clung to Reborn but without knowing, he accidently made deep marks with his long fingernails. The hit man winced as he felt blood dripping but paid no attention. Even as it got rougher, Reborn didn't care. He only cared about one thing and that was Tsuna. Every movement he made allowed him to hear more of Tsuna's voice and he had to admit, it was a wonderful sound.

"A-Ahh…R-Reborn…" Tsuna moaned, eyes closed and then opened.

For a moment, Reborn could've sworn he saw orange in them.

He stopped thinking as Tsuna's fingers dug painfully into his shoulders. The brunet screamed as he spilled over Reborn's stomach in hot waves. Reborn moaned, not far behind, and made one last thrust before coming himself, spilling inside Tsuna. The hit man gasped for breath, his strength nearly abandoning him, and rolled over, landing on the soft cushions of the bed. Reborn, exhausted, examined Tsuna as the demon curled up next to him. The brunet purred in contentment for a few moments, a smile on his face, before suddenly pulling back. His large honey-colored eyes blinked, staring into Reborn's deep black ones.

"What…is it?" Reborn asked cautiously, sitting up then winced as pain spiked from behind. "Ah…" His back hurt like hell and it stung wildly. A hiss fell from his lips and he reached behind with a hand but pulled back when he felt something sticky and warm get onto his fingers. As his hand came into his view, he cursed and got up.

His fingers were covered in blood, his own.

Still half-naked, the hit man ran over to the desk where there was a large mirror and turned around to get a look at how bad the wounds were. He noticed that his white shirt had been slightly ripped but the holes were tiny and almost unnoticed except for the blood that surrounded it. The blotches, however, were getting darker, spreading out like water. And it hurt like hell. He had faced worse than this but still…

"S-Sorry." A squeak came from beside him.

The hit man then noticed that he wasn't alone in the mirror. Tsuna was standing beside him, his face clearly showing that he was embarrassed about what he had done. He reached outward and turned Reborn around so that the gash would be facing him.

"It's fine." Reborn responded, not wanting to see that guilty face any longer. He was about to rotate around again when Tsuna stopped him.

"I can fix it."

"Huh?"

Before Reborn could go any further, a warm feeling began tingling through his body from behind. He peered into the mirror to see something glowing. The warmth spread, it wasn't scorching and blistering, but comforting and gentle. His head turned back slightly to see what was going on and saw what was glowing, it was Tsuna's hands. It was like some kind of flame was surrounding it and it wasn't a bright red but orange. As it touched his back, the pain slowly receded until it was gone. Reborn glanced into the mirror, peering into Tsuna's eyes from the reflection, and noticed that the honey-colored orbs were gone, now orange. Then the warmth stopped, the light disappearing, and Tsuna closed his eyes. As he opened them, the color had gone back to normal.

"There done."

Reborn twisted around and looked into the mirror to check. He pulled his shirt up and gasped, the cuts were all gone, only the blood remaining. His head snapped back to the little creature before him. "How?"

Tsuna blinked and then blushed. He pulled on his shirt in embarrassment, trying to ignore the feeling down below of where the _fluids_ were dripping out. "It's something I could do ever since I was little. It came naturally to me with healing since sometimes I would use it for some of the animals but I can actually use this power for offensive strikes."

"Offensive?" Reborn voiced.

The brunet nodded his head and outstretched his hands. The flame returned, glowing brightly but there was more substance to it. Reborn cautiously reached to touch it and the moment he did, he ripped his hand away. It _burned_. "There are bears and other animals that hunt in these woods so sometimes I have to defend myself from them. I usually scare them away with a few thrown flames. I just condense these flames into a ball and toss it at them. I can control where it goes but I never really want to hurt them, just scare them away."

"Oh?" Reborn was interested and eyed the little ball of flames as Tsuna condensed them and playfully tossed them in his hands back and forth. He noticed that the eyes were orange again. "Why do your eyes turn orange whenever you use your powers?"

"Hmmm…" Tsuna tilted his head. "I'm not sure. They just seem to do that. Actually when I get really serious or emotional, a flame appears on my forehead too sometimes." He touched the general area to point it out. "But even that I'm not sure. It just happens."

"You're full of surprises." Reborn reached over to rub the brown hair when he suddenly noticed that the other was starting to sway. Before he knew it, Tsuna's legs gave in and he collapsed, but the hit man's arms shot out, catching him before he met an unfortunate encounter with the ground. The brunet glanced up tiredly, blinking his bleary eyes.

"Huh?" Tsuna muttered. "I'm tired? How strange." He tried to stand up again but his legs couldn't hold him up.

Reborn stared down at the other. 'I guess everything from today is catching up to him.' He huffed and picked up the smaller body with ease, carrying him in his arms. 'He's light.' Placing the body on the bed, he took off his shirt (since he didn't want to stain the bed with his blood) before collapsing next to Tsuna. His black eyes looked over the demon, who had by now, fallen fast asleep, curling up against him again. Reborn draped an arm over the tiny body, pulling him closer, and placed his chin on top of the head. A purr, just like before, came from the back of Tsuna's throat, fully satisfied with his position. Unconsciously, Tsuna rubbed his face against Reborn's chest, a smile appearing on his lips. The hit man blinked at the sight and chuckled. 'So cute.'

He closed his eyes, momentarily forgetting what he had to do in a couple of hours.

* * *

Hmm…Hope you've enjoyed this. Hehehe…I found it interesting as I wrote Tsuna, it was a little different than the usual. I am well aware that the lemon scene came really fast, yes, I know but at this moment, I don't really care. Hehehehe…


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Luminosity of Darkness

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** R27 RebornXTsuna

**Summary:** As Reborn stared at the adorable little creature before him, whose large brown eyes were blinking curiously at him, he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger and finish the job.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and if I did then the whole world would be filled with yaoi

Not Beta'd

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

It was time.

Reborn knew that this strange relationship between his target and himself had gone on long enough. Tsuna, at the moment, was downstairs, wondering about, probably washing his blood-stained shirt, while Reborn was left upstairs to finger his gun in his hands. He clicked it, holding the weapon up. Suddenly, he groaned, he didn't want to do this, he didn't want to kill the demon, but he knew he had to. It was his job, his orders.

Gathering his resolve together, he placed the gun into his hostler and got dressed but didn't put on his jacket. The hostler was in his arms, carrying it since he needed his shirt first. It was still dark outside, almost morning, but the sun wouldn't start to rise for another few hours and the moonlight in the house was all he needed to make his way around and down the stairs. His shoes clacked against the wood but he didn't care about being quiet. As he made it to the bottom step, Tsuna appeared, smiling brightly as usual.

"Here you go, Reborn." In the demon's hands was his white dress shirt, all cleaned up and sown. The hit man nodded and pulled it on, then his hostler and jacket. Right after he finished, he reached into his jacket and pointed his gun towards the brunet.

Tsuna's eyes went wide for a moment then relaxed, taking a deep breath. He placed his hands together and closed his eyes. "I'm ready."

Reborn, for a moment, hesitated. "I really…don't want to do this to you."

"It's okay, I understand. The villagers want you to get rid of me. It can't be helped."

'Rid?' Reborn thought for a moment then shook his head. His fingers slowly pulled at the trigger. He could hear it being pushed down, the sound filling the silence.

Then it clicked.

Bang!

Thump!

* * *

Red…

A bright red was glowing in the mountains and there was smoke rising from it. It was still dark, the moon still out as a crescent. There were no clouds in the sky and the stars were shining brightly, however, that slowly went away with the smoke. People from the village, at the sound of yells and screams from others, came running out of their homes to see the flames burning in the distance and began whispering to each other in wonder and terror. Soon the village leader came out, pushing his way to the front of the forest entrance. They all paused when they heard the sounds of footsteps and a shadow appearing in the darkness. The figure stepped out and stopped in front of the large crowd of people.

"It's been completed. I've…gotten rid of him." The man whispered, pulling his fedora downward to hide his expression. He eyed the group of people, disgusted with each and every one of them. They cheered and screamed for joy unaware of the emotions that were raging inside the hit man. The leader came up to him and held out a bag.

"Here, this is for you and Vongola."

Reborn took it without a second thought and stared at the bag hatefully. The village leader noticed the look.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"Do you really want to know?" The hit man growled, eyes threatening and dangerous. He wanted nothing more than to kill the person in front of him. "Honestly, I hate these types of jobs."

"What do you mean?" A couple of people had stopped to listen, some had even flinched by the tone of voice Reborn was using. It was dark and scary.

"The person you wanted me to kill wasn't a demon." Reborn whispered but it was loud enough to hear. Some of the villagers' eyes went wide. "He has been living up in those mountains for years because no one wanted him, no one acknowledged him, no one cared for him. Alone and isolated, he lived up there. He was too afraid to come down here, actually, he never really did. He was well loved by the forest and its inhabitants and decided to stay there and away from contact with people. The fires that were created weren't made by him but by nature and the creatures you saw coming down here, are bears and other animals. You all say that the 'demon' only comes out in the dark? Its dark, nothing is ever as it seems and that forest has the ability to manipulate the way one sees things."

"Are you telling me that the person that's been living up there was just a regular human? How do you know that?" A whisper cut through the silence, Reborn was tempted to shoot that person right there and then but held that urge back. He was pissed off and that was rare as he was known for always keeping his emotions in check but right now, all that that's been bottled up was pulling loose.

"I met him. For those days I stayed up there, I was with him the entire time. He was…really a misunderstood person and I had to get _rid_ of him. If anything bad happens after this, do not call me or Vongola. I want nothing more with any of you." He began walking away, ignoring all the calls and voices behind. He wanted nothing more with these horrid people. Sure, he had made a few lies in his words, twisted the truth, but he knew it was for the best. Reborn abandoned the crowd (ignoring the still burning fire on the mountain) and went straight to his car. Some people that hadn't heard what he had said, cheered him as he entered his vehicle and watched as Reborn drove off as fast as possible.

The road was messy and bumpy since it was mostly dirt and no pavement. As he drove, he picked up his phone from one of his pockets and dialed a familiar number by memory, his eyes still on the road. There were no other cars on the road except his. After all, it was early in the morning and the sun was just beginning to peak out from the distance. He yanked down the blinder to prevent the light from hitting his eyes and listened to the dial tone of his phone.

It clicked.

"Yes?"

"It's Reborn, mission complete." The hit man stated in monotone, this was just something he always had to do. There was a mutter of words on the other side and Reborn listened to them halfheartedly since it was all procedure until he decided to interrupt. "Hey…"

The voice stopped talking.

"I'm going to take a few days off, I want some rest."

"Did something happen?"

Reborn sighed. "You can say that. I had to walk all over a mountain to find my target this time. It was a pain in the ass."

"Alright, so their request is complete. Good. I should be able to let you off for four to five days, depending on how bad your next mission is going to be."

"That's fine." With that, Reborn shut his phone off, not wanting to deal with the other any longer. He pocketed the device into his jacket and continued driving.

And after a couple of minutes, when he knew that he was a couple of miles away from the village, he suddenly pulled over.

Reborn turned off the engine and leaned against his seat before opening the door. He went around, his door still open and went to the back. Popping open the truck, a pair of honey eyes peered up at him, blinking.

A smile graced his lips.

* * *

Bang!

Thump!

Smoke was coming up from the gun, a sound was echoing through the room. Reborn's eyes were cold and hard, staring at the body on the ground. Blood, red in color, oozed out, staining the wood.

"_Why_?"

Reborn turned to the side, his eyes gazing into the honey orbs, unwavering at what he had just done. The hit man tilted his head. "Why? What?"

Tsuna stepped forward, his eyes drifting to the animal that was bleeding onto his floor. It was a snake, a large one, and its head had been blown clean off. Stepping closer to the other, he was curious as to why he was still alive and not dead.

Reborn tilted his fedora downward and put his gun away then reached out. He grabbed the demon's arm and yanked him closer, connecting their lips together. A gasp came from the other in shock but relaxed into the touch.

Reborn was the first to break contact, licking his lips. "I found a loophole."

"Loophole?" Tsuna blinked, his lips still tingling from the touch.

"The village leader just said to get rid of you, he never did say kill." Reborn smirked. "That means all you have to do is leave, basically that's getting _rid_ of you, right?"

The brunet gasped, clasping his hands over his mouth but then his shoulders slumped. "B-But where will I go?"

Reborn kissed him again. "With me. I'm not letting you go. And I have a plan on getting you out of here without anyone knowing." He leaned into Tsuna's ear, whispering words into it. The expression on Tsuna's face brightened up each passing second. "Next, I'm going to need you to burn this place…"

* * *

Reborn's slender fingers ran over the soft skin, memorizing the features. In just two days, he couldn't let himself let this demon go. His smile never left, leaning over to claim a kiss. Tsuna moaned instantly as his mouth was invaded by a sly tongue, his eyes closing, and wrapped his arms around the neck, pulling Reborn in closer.

As the hit man ran kisses over to Tsuna's right cheek and then to the bottom of the neck, the brunet shuttered, bending his head to the side to allow better access. Then it stopped.

Reborn chuckled at the expression Tsuna was giving him, the pout adorable. "Well, we better get going. We can continue this at my house." Reborn made one last kiss on the lips before picking the demon up with his arms. The other squeaked in responce.

"W-What are you doing, Reborn?"

The hit man just grinned, closing the trunk with ease and maneuvered himself over to the passenger door before letting Tsuna down. The demon just blushed in embarrassment and stepped inside, buckling down for the ride. His eyes watched the surroundings carefully, still afraid of getting caught.

"Don't worry." Reborn huffed as he sat into the driver seat, turning the engine to life. "They will never be able to find you ever again." He drove off, clearly aware of the smile that was on Tsuna's lips. Reaching over, he wrapped an arm around the demon's shoulder, pulling him against his body as if cuddling.

No one was going to pull this one away from him.

No one.

Tsuna is his and his only.

_

* * *

_

Months later…

"Hey, Reborn."

The hit man looked up at the call of his name, turning around to see a blond man coming up to him. He observed his younger friend, Colonello, though he will never say that to anyone. "What is it?"

"About that kid…" Colonello trailed off, motioning to the said person that was wandering around the ballroom, looking uncomfortable with all the people that were in the room. Tsuna had changed, he was dressed nicely and his hair had been cut but it always remained in the rebellious untamable mess. He was much cleaner now too and the smile he showed was bright and charming. His nails had been cut to a normal length but the orange color couldn't be masked. And in the ballroom, it was filled with mafia members, military personal, leaders, mostly those of the dangerous variety, all those that normal people tended to avoid. Colonello took in the sight of Tsuna. "You've had him with you for months but are you really sure he can take care of himself? He's an easy target to get to you, you know."

Reborn smirked at that, knowing Tsuna's true self and having seen the powers the demon held within. "There's no need to worry. Tsuna can take care of himself. I believe you know the saying, don't judge a book by its cover." He then whispered to the side. "He's probably even more dangerous than me…"

Colonello tilted his head at that, not getting the meaning, but stared at Tsuna, trying to find out why. He didn't get it. The other didn't look dangerous at all, more like a naïve weak little kid. Reborn smirked at the expression and glanced over to his lover. Tsuna, at that moment, looked over with a smile and began making his way towards the hit man. The brunet instantly wrapped his arms around him, holding him dearly.

"Reborn…"

The said man chuckled in amusement and patted the caramel-colored hair. "Alright, we can go now. I too had enough for today."

Tsuna pulled back to smile and nodded his head. "Okay." He wrapped his arms around Reborn's left one and slowly made their way out. Colonello remained behind, rubbing his head in confusion, still not sure on what was going on. As the couple made their way to the car, Reborn made some warning glares at anyone that tried to get too close, he was a hit man after all. Meanwhile, Tsuna clung a little closer when he felt the glares on them but relaxed once they made their way into the car.

As they drove off, they made it to a stop light that was red.

Reborn leaned over, grabbing Tsuna at the shoulder, and pulled him in close. He kissed the demon hungrily, his fingers tangling into the thick locks. Tsuna returned it as eagerly, opening his mouth for entrance. Their tongues tangled for dominance, dancing and playing with each other. They didn't even care when the light turned green. Their car was the only one on the road since it was so late.

As they pulled apart, a little out of breath and lips bruised, Reborn smirked. "Let's continue this at home."

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, lets." He leaned over for a quick peak on the cheek before settling down into his seat.

As they drove off into the night, their fingers remained tangled together between them, unwilling to let go.

* * *

And that's the end, glad I managed to finish this one. Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
